Remember Me
by RookieBlueFangirl48
Summary: It's 1920's where Klaus meets Caroline for the first time. Then meet again in Mystic Falls Klaroline and a bit of Stebekah.


**It's just a drabble on Klaroline with a touch of Stebekah, hope you all enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all though I wish I did

* * *

It was the 1920's. Klaus Mikaleson was sitting at Gloria's bar in Chicago. His sister Rebekah was out on the dance floor with his best friend Stefan Salvatore. His sister was in love with _'The Ripper'_. While watching them, Klaus spotted a young blonde woman at the bar surrounded by men who were all smiling and staring at her. She was beautiful. There was something about this woman that attracted him to her like a moth to a flame, and he couldn't take his eyes of her. She moved onto the dance floor with one of the guys from the bar. Klaus had to know her. He downed the rest of his drink and made his way to the dance floor where the woman was dancing.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

The woman stared at him for a moment and a smirk appeared on her face. She nodded to her dance partner to leave and then Klaus took her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist and started swaying.

"I'm Nik," he said, desperately wanting to know her name

"Caroline," she said with a smile. She knew what game he was playing. After all, they were both vampires.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here by herself?" he said, curious to know if anyone was in the picture.

"I can take care of myself," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Then it hit him. She had no heartbeat. She was a vampire, and she had a smirk on her face,

"What did you really think, I would be your next meal?" She read him like a book.

"You are an intriguing creature, Caroline," he was, very interested in her now.

"Would you like to get a drink" He wanted to know more about her.

She just nodded as he led her back to his table.

Rebekah and Stefan were already there and then they looked up as Klaus and Caroline approached. A big smile appeared on Stefan's face and he stood up.

"Caroline Forbes, it certainly has been a while." Grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Stefan Salvatore, good to see you, too. And has it only been twenty years?" she said with a small laugh.

Nik and Rebekah both seemed surprised that their companions knew each other. They all sat down at the table, telling stories of how Stefan and Caroline had met. In fact, Stefan's brother Damon had been the one to turn Caroline. They talked about how Rebekah, Stefan and Nik met. It was a good night. Caroline even hit it off with Rebekah.

For the next two weeks, the four of them were inseparable. Nik and Stefan were like brothers and Rebekah and Caroline were like sisters. Nik and Caroline were together and so were Stefan and Rebekah. They would be at Gloria's almost every night, dancing with each other, laughing, drinking. The fun would never stop.

One night, Nik and Caroline, and Stefan and Rebekah were slow dancing when the police showed up and started shooting up the place. They all took cover and realized that they were shooting with wooden bullets. They knew their secret was out. Mikael had come for Rebekah and Nik. He didn't want to have to do this but he loved Caroline so much that he had to do it for her sake. He compelled her to forget everything about him and Rebekah and he also did the same to Stefan. He couldn't put their lives at risk. As much as it hurt to let Stefan and Caroline go, he had to. Rebekah wouldn't leave without either of them so he had to dagger her to keep her safe as well.

As the years went on, he would check in on Caroline and Stefan from a far. They were always with each other. Caroline had helped Stefan get his Ripper under control, and they seemed happy. It always killed him to see her because all he wanted to do was to hold her, kiss her and be with her for eternity, but he couldn't. Not while Mikael was still alive.

The year was 2011 and he was back in Mystic Falls. Klaus had heard that the doppelgänger lived there. When he was at the high school watching the doppelganger, he noticed a blonde woman and brown haired man laughing as they had their arms linked. It was Caroline and Stefan. He couldn't believe his eyes after all those years. He had stopped tracking them about thirty years ago. It just got too painful for him. He decided to find out as much information about them as he could. Caroline, Stefan and Damon were all living together in the boarding house. Klaus wanted her so much but she was also friends with the doppelgänger and that would make things complicated. He was sure she wouldn't want him killing her friends, but he wanted to break this curse, so he tried to push her out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Klaus broke the curse. He killed the doppelgänger and now could turn anytime he wanted. Damon had gotten bitten by a werewolf, Tyler, so Klaus decided to use this to his advantage. Klaus would give Damon some of his blood if Stefan came along and pledged his service to him. Stefan agreed to leave Mystic Falls. Klaus turned him back into _'The Ripper'_ and compelled him to turn off his humanity; but truthfully, Klaus just wanted his best friend back by his side. He had finally broken the curse and they would travel looking for pacts so he could turn them into his hybrid army but every time he tried to make a hybrid, they would die. He went back to Chicago to consult a witch. Gloria.

She had needed Rebekah's help to figure out what has gone wrong so Klaus decided to return to un- dagger Rebekah. She was pissed about Nik daggering her, but her anger soon went away when she found out about Stefan and Caroline. Nik decided to let Stefan remember everything that had happened in Chicago.

After all of Stefan's memories came back he thought about Caroline who was in love with Tyler.

Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah all returned to Mystic Falls to figure out why he couldn't make hybrids. Klaus had found out that the doppelgänger was alive. Klaus blackmailed the Bennet witch into helping him figure out what he needed to do to fix his problem. It was the doppelgänger's blood they needed to use for the transition.

Klaus first successful hybrid was Tyler who just happened to be with the one girl he truly loved, Caroline. Tyler was sired to him and he couldn't believe that Caroline was in love with the mutt.

"You can't tell her, Klaus," Stefan said

"Why not? I love her and Mikael is now dead," Klaus replied.

"Because she is finally happy. I have been with her since Chicago and I haven't seen her happy with someone in a long time. Sure there had been a few guys over the years, but she is happy. I know Caroline. If you make her remember, she is going to hate you for what you did to her. She doesn't take betrayal lightly."

Klaus had thought about it a lot, when he saw her in the classroom so worried about Tyler dying, but he was more focused on the fact that he had made a hybrid. Klaus wouldn't compel her to remember, but he would try to win her over.

Klaus had Tyler bite Caroline in the hope she would dump the little mutt and fall in love with him, but the plan backfired once she found out that is was actually Klaus who ordered Tyler to bite her. Tyler left town and that was Klaus's chance to swoop in and woo her. It was going to be a difficult job considering she hated him. He couldn't blame her though. She didn't remember the sweet, loving guy called Nik who she had met in Chicago. She only knew of Klaus who tried to kill her best friend and turn her boyfriend into a hybrid and ordered him to bite her.

His mother, Kol and Finn were awoken thanks to Stefan and the Scooby gang. They were once again a family and they were throwing a ball. Klaus decided to invite Caroline. They danced, he flirted, but she rejected him and actually said some words that no one has ever said to him before. But he smiled on the inside, having missed that fire that Caroline had. He drew her a picture as a thank you.

The next night at The Grill, he was drinking with Kol when Caroline walked in and once again rejected him. He followed her outside.

"Come on, Caroline, take a chance. Get to know me. I dare you." He knew that she wouldn't turn down a dare.

She sat down and they started talking, only stopping when he felt pain in his chest. Kol was left alone and they gotten to him. He realized that she was a distraction and used his feelings against him. He was angry. Hurt. How could she do this to him?

He was staring at the fire then he heard someone come into his art studio. "Not now, Rebekah," he said in what was meant to be an angry tone but came out sad.

"It's not Rebekah," Caroline said.

"What are you doing here?!" he growled.

"I came to apologise."

"What, you think you can just that you're sorry and everything will be fine and dandy?" He turned around to face her.

"No, I'm not her to apologise for trying to protect my friends. They mean the world to mean and I will do anything to protect them," she said with a firm voice. Not backing down, she continued on. "I came to say sorry for using the feelings you had for me against you. It wasn't right."

He was staring at her and then he walked up to her and grabbed her face. She was half expecting him to rip her heart out, but he didn't. He kissed her. It started out slow and then grew more intense. She realised she was kissing him back, the enemy, the big bad hybrid, Klaus. They broke the kiss and they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I gotta go," she said and rushed out of the mansion back to the boarding house.

Ah, he was hoping that that kiss would have done something for her and he wanted to say that he hadn't kissed her in so long, that he didn't want to let her go, but she was so confused. He could see that.

Later that night, Caroline laid in her bed tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, but she couldn't. Finally, after hours, she drifted off to sleep and she started dreaming of her, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah in the 1920's Chicago. Them dancing and laughing together. Her calling Klaus 'Nik', kissing him. The nights in bed with Nik. Everything. She woke up with a start and sat up, thinking, _'What the hell was that?'_

It all made sense now. They were together but he had compelled her and Stefan to forget when Mikael came looking for them. Oh my god, she couldn't believe this. That Klaus, the guy who she thought was pure evil, was also the same guy she had once fallen in love with.

It was early, only 7am, but she needed to see him. She quickly got dressed into her favourite jeans and singlet top, her jacket, put on her black boots, did her hair and make-up and rushed downstairs where Stefan was.

"Hey, what's with the rush?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I remember everything, Stefan. From Chicago."

Stefan's eye's widened.

"You knew, didn't you." It wasn't a question. She could tell by the guilty look on his face.

"He made me remember when I spent the summer with him. Did he compel you to remember, too?"

"No it happened last night in dreams after we kissed," she said as a smile crept on her face.

Stefan grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well first I am gonna kick his ass for making me forget and then-" She cut herself off as Rebekah entered the room. "Oh, morning, Rebekah."

"Why are you so chirpy?" Rebekah questioned.

She and Stefan had sort of reunited and well, they were sort of dating now. The whole thing confused Caroline, but she and Rebekah were at least civil to each other, for Stefan's sake.

"She remembers everything. It all came back to her after she kissed Klaus last night," Stefan answered for Caroline.

A smile appeared on Rebekah's face. "Oh, Caroline, I'm sorry, Nik made me promise not to tell you and you have to understand he did it to protect you from Mikael."

"It's okay, Rebekah. I'm just glad I remember now and glad to have my best friend back. So after I go deal with your brother, you and I are going to catch up and have some girl time."

Rebekah hugged her. "I'm so glad to have you back. I'll talk to you later."

Caroline smiled as she waved and rushed out the door, ready to drive to the Mikaleson mansion.

When she arrived, she hopped out of the car, stalked up the driveway and started banging on the front door. "Klaus Mikaleson, get your butt down her now and open this door immediately!"

Klaus appeared a moment later, a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Caroline. What can I do for you?"

She stormed inside. "You idiot. How dare you do that to me?" She punched him in the chest.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, arms above her head. She looked angry.

"Now, love, please explain why you are so angry that you decide to storm inside my house while hitting and screaming at me," he replied calmly, still wearing the stupid grin she wanted to smack off his face.

"For god's sake, Nik. How could you do this to me?"

Klaus's eyes widened immediately. "You called me Nik. You remember, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I remember. The memories all came flooding back to me last night after we kissed." She had calmed down by now.

They both looked into each other's eyes. After a moment, he took her by surprise when he leaned in and kissed her passionately, releasing her hands as he did. A little part of him expected her to push him away, but she put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue in, both fighting for dominance. To pull her closer, his arms went around her waist, then moved down to her thighs and lifted her up. Her legs snaked around his waist and he pushed them up against the wall, their mouths never breaking apart in the process.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other as they stared into each other's eyes

"I'm sorry I compelled you, sweetheart. I did it to keep you safe."

"I know. I get it. Rebekah explained it to me this morning just before I came over. But, Nik, you have to promise me you will never compel me again."

"I promise you." He kissed her again as smiles lit up both their faces and he carried her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, sweetheart," he answered with a wink.

They spent all day and night in his bedroom.

A week later, everything was good. Nik and Caroline were together and so were Stefan and Rebekah. Nik had promised to give up his hybrids for her. She was happy that he would no longer hurt her friends. Elena had Damon, and surprisingly, Kol and Bonnie had started flirting. Everything was right in their family. Stefan and Caroline moved into the Mikaleson manner a few days later.

Fin

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who reads my fan fiction and please review.**

**Also a big thankyou to my friend Danni :)**


End file.
